True Love's Kiss
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Mike comes under a sleeping spell and only one can wake him up. Crackish.


**This was just some silliness that I thought of while sleep deprived and on cold meds. So, yeah…Enjoy!**

**True Love's Kiss**

"Chuck, what's going on? What's happened to Mike?" Julie asked as she pulled into the Burner's Garage.

"I don't know. I don't know." The blond Burner panicked as Mutt came to a screeching halt in front of 9Lives. "We were on our way back, when Mike just stumbled over in his seat!"

Dutch's icon appeared in the space next to Chuck. "Well, at least we know that the auto pilot works."

"How's he doing?" Texas's icon asked, hovering near Julie.

Julie moved over to the driver's side of Mutt and looked Mike over. "He doesn't appear to be injured," she said. "Actually, I think, I think his asleep." She shouted as the other two muscle cars approached the garage.

"Sleeping?" Chuck repeated.

"Don't worry, I got him." Texas declared and sidestepped Julie. The short driver grabbed Mike around the middle and pulled him out of the car. "Where do you want him?" He asked. Before anyone could answer him Texas dumped Mike unceremoniously on the hood of Mutt.

"It's like he is under some kind of spell." Chuck said, making a face as the words left his mouth.

"Like a fairy tale sleeping spell? So what's our next move?" Texas asked. No one answered him as they tried to think of what do to wake Mike.

"You know, people who fall under a sleeping spell usually wake up when they are kissed by their one true love." Dutch supplied.

"You know what you have to do Julie." Chuck said.

"What?" Julie protested. "Why me?"

"Duh, you're the only girl that Mike knows."

"What, that's not true. He knows Claire."

"He is not kissing Claire!" Chuck declared holding his arms up in a big "X."

"Besides we don't even know if Mike even likes girls in the first place." Texas commented. "Maybe _you_ should do it, Chuck."

"What?" Chuck squeaked.

"He's right. You're Mike's best friend after all." Julie agreed. "If he doesn't love you, he doesn't love anybody."

"Oh come on guys, does that even make sense?"

"Yeah, if you think about it, it makes more sense than Julie." Dutch said after thinking about it. "It's gotta be you."

"Yeah, Julie is a princess. Princesses don't kiss, they get kissed." Texas said and wrapped both arms around Julie from behind, protectively.

"Texas." Julie said, though she didn't sound as annoyed as she usually would when Texas showed his affection for her. She turned to Chuck. "You got to at least try."

Chuck huffed out a shaky breath. "I hate you guys."

"Maybe, but we all know that you love dear Mikey more," Dutch said. "Look, just give it a shot. If it doesn't work then we will come up with something else."

Chuck nervously edged towards the slumbering dragon. He hovered over Mike, his whole body shaking as he lowered his head towards Mike's.

"I can't do it guys," Chuck insisted and pushed Mike away.

They all watched as their fearless leader turned onto his face with a resounding thud.

"Chuck!" the other Burners admonished the hacker's treatment of Mike.

"Sorry." He apologized, but stood his ground. "Hey, I may love Mike like a brother, but that's no guarantee that that will be enough to break the spell." Chuck flinched to turned back to face Mike. He was fairly sure he had just heard the older teen groan.

Mike slowly stirred as he awoke. The brunet teen turned to his side and looked at his Burners confused. "Why do my lips taste like turtle wax?" Mike asked no one in particular. "Did I fall asleep on Mutt again?"

The Burners stared back at him and then at each other.

"Oh, of course," Chuck said and smacked his forehead for not realizing it sooner. "Mike's greatest love is Mutt."

"See, I told you it wasn't Julie," Texas said sounding relieved.

Julie placed her hands on her hips but her face was tinged with pink as she rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything.

Mike jumped off the hood stretching out the kinks in his legs. "Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" he asked, straightening up.

Dutch came over and laid a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder. "Trust me, Mike. We have no idea and you really don't want to know."


End file.
